Incomum
by Adara Black
Summary: Sequencia de Imprevisível, inesperado e improvável. Ele não precisava se lembrar de que estava se comportando como um idiota. BZLL DMGW. TRADUÇÃO.


Incomum

Por Sannikex

Tradução por Adara Black

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e nenhum dos seus personagens me pertence, dã! E, se você percebeu o tradução aí em cima, a história também não me pertence.

Sinopse: Ele não precisava se lembrar de que estava se comportando como um idiota. BZLL DMGW. TRADUÇÃO.

N/A: Seqüência de Imprevisível, Inesperado e Improvável, mas é fácil entender mesmo se você ainda não leu essa. Divirtam-se!

Ele não precisava se lembrar de que estava se comportando como um idiota. Ele estava perfeitamente ciente, e o fato de que ele não podia fazer nada para prevenir estava irritando-o. Era só um encontro, pelo amor de Deus! Bem, ele duvidava que um encontro com Luna Lovegood fosse qualquer coisa próxima do normal, mas isso não o tornava remotamente tão nervoso quanto o fato de se seu cabelo parecia melhor se ele estivesse como... assim ou... ainda assim. Ele encarou seu reflexo e inquiriu se ele havia perdido sua testosterona no caminho de volta da biblioteca. Ele estava se comportando como uma garota. E não importava como ele usasse seu cabelo, ele sempre parecia bonito. Ele era Blaise Zabini, então como não poderia ser bonito com a quantidade enorme de bons genes passados pelos pais dele? O problema era que Luna provavelmente não se importava. Por alguma razão ela era a única garota que ele queria que gostasse dele e por alguma razão ela parecia completamente ignorante ao fato que ele provavelmente o cara mais bonito da escola.

"Continue a fazer isso e você ganhará rugas." Ele quase, _quase_, pulou quando a voz de Malfoy ressoou. Ele devia ter entrado furtivamente quando Blaise não havia percebera, um feito bastante impressionável. O comentário feriu.

"Pelo menos eu posso esconder com uma barba." Ele sabia que o insulto era baixo, literalmente, já que insultava a masculinidade de Malfoy, mas a inquietação o estava deixando irritadiço. O fato que Draco Malfoy tinha uma barba muito suave, fina que parecia com o cabelo na sua cabeça, era um segredo que apenas uns poucos sabiam. Isso servia como o salva-vidas de Blaise quando ele não conseguia encontrar uma resposta.

"Alguém está com um humor azedo. Com medo que a Lovegood não goste do seu estilo afro?" Essa era a réplica usual de Malfoy quando Blaise comentava sua barba, ou melhor, sua falta de uma. Ele não tinha um cabelo afro; sério, ele só tinha que domá-lo um pouco de manhã. "Você vai vestir isso?"

"Existe algo errado com isso?" Blaise olhou para as suas vestes formais. Malfoy quase rolou de tanto rir. Ele acalmou-se um pouco e se endireitou.

"Você vai perguntar se fica gordo com essa roupa?" Blaise deixou o quarto com a gargalhada de Malfoy ressoando em seus ouvidos.

Andando pelo corredor ele tentou se acalmar. Era um encontro, nada mais. Ele tinha feito isso centenas de vezes. Bem, muitas vezes. Ele se perguntou se ela iria deixá-lo segurar a sua mão... Ele balançou a cabeça. O que _em nome de Merlin_ estava acontecendo com ele? Segurar a mão dela? Desde quando Blaise Zabini estava satisfeito em _andar de mãos dadas_? Ele estava acostumado a, pelo menos, um amasso decente e um toque de segunda base em seus encontros. Esse... _carinho_ era realmente desconfortável. Nenhum sonserino podia algum dia se sentir a vontade com outra pessoa tendo o controle. E agora ele não podia deixar de sentir que Luna Lovegood tinha todas as cartas enquanto ele estava estofando mãos sem cartas em seus bolsos e arrastando os pés. A pior parte era que ela poderia descobrir.

Com o suspirou ele virou a esquina para o corredor dos dormitórios da Corvinal e impediu-se de pronunciar a senha. Ele era sempre informado já que algumas garotas sempre diziam que ele podia "visitar", mas ele tinha um pressentimento de que esta garota em particular não iria apreciar tê-lo em sua sala comunal. Além disso, algumas das exes dele estavam provavelmente lá e ele queria evitar qualquer cena. Assim que ele começou a ralhar consigo mesmo por ser um idiota patético a porta se abriu e Luna saiu. Ele subitamente esqueceu-se de respirar. O longo cabelo dela tinha sido encaracolado suavemente e brilhava a luz da tocha; um toque de maquiagem destacava a fina estrutura óssea dela e seus bonitos olhos. Ela estava vestida com um simples top azul e uma elegante saia à altura do joelho. O sempre presente colar de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada pendia ao redor do pescoço dela.

Ele repentinamente relembrou suas maneiras e estendeu a mão.

"Você está maravilhosa."

"Obrigada. Gina me ajudou; eu não sei mesmo o que usar num encontro." Ela pôs a mão na dele e ele levou-a aos lábios, pela primeira vez na vida não para parecer um cavalheiro e encantar seu caminho dentro das calças de uma garota, mas porque de algum modo ela conseguia surpreendê-lo. "Quando eu falei pra ela que ia me vestir com a minha roupa de acampar, já que eu não sabia para onde íamos e queria estar preparada, ela só balançou a cabeça e me puxou para o dormitório. E aí ela continuou me atormentando por três horas. Imagine, três horas! Eu poderia ter feito muita coisa em três horas." Ele não pode deixar de sorrir. Que garota admitiria quanto tempo levou para se preparar e se enfeitar e ainda por cima reclamar disso? Até onde ele sabia se preparar para um encontro era um tipo de ritual religioso para garotas.

"Eu não posso dizer que sinto muito, você realmente está maravilhosa. Mas eu não acho que isso é coisa da Weasley. É você." Pela primeira vez ele teve o prazer de vê-la corar. Aqueceu a alma dele que o que ele pensava pelo menos significava _alguma coisa _para ela.

"Bem… Eu…"

"Obrigada, é só o que eu preciso ouvir." Ele deu um sorriso largo e ela sorriu de volta.

"Bem, então, obrigada, Blaise." Ele realmente gostava da forma como o nome dele soava na voz dela.

"Vamos?" Ele ofereceu o braço e ela uniu ao dela.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele divertiu-se ao vê-la arregalar os olhos quando ele a trouxe ao Chez Frederique. Era um restaurante muito exclusivo e caro e a participação da mãe dele nos círculos certos o possibilitava _conseguir_ uma mesa, sua mesada exorbitante o consentia uma _boa_ mesa e o seu nome consentia um _ótimo _serviço. Ele divertiu-se ao puxar a cadeira para ela e vê-la olhar ao redor com um suava deleite nos olhos.

"Isso é tão chique. Eu aposto que poderia ver meu reflexo nos sapatos do garçom." Ele somente piscou surpreso. Essa era provavelmente a coisa menos clássica que ele havia ouvido em sua vida inteira. E então ele riu. Ela era a única garota que conhecera que não tentava impressioná-lo. E ainda assim ela tinha, impressionado profundamente com sua falta de tentativa.

"Provavelmente."

"Você acha que eles têm elfos domésticos para lustrar os sapatos? Você acha que eles os pagam?" Ele tossiu na água que tinha levantado aos lábios.

"Pagam?"

"Sim. Hermione realmente abriu meus olhos para situação deles."

"Que situação? Eles gostam de trabalhar." Os olhos dela encontraram os dele do outro lado da mesa.

"Somente porque é tudo o que eles sabem. Eles têm estado oprimidos por tanto tempo quanto qualquer um pode lembrar. Se fosse ao contrário você estaria feliz servindo, porque isso seria tudo que você saberia. Ninguém deveria servir outra pessoa sem ganhar nada em troca." Ele podia somente encará-la. Todo mundo sabia que elfos domésticos existiam para _servir _bruxos. O _propósito_ de vida deles era servir; se você tirasse isso eles iam morrer.

"Você não pode dizer isso. Não existe prova nenhuma de que elfos domésticos são oprimidos. Eles simplesmente escolheram viver desse jeito. A mágica deles é mais forte que a nossa, o que significa que se eles fossem oprimidos eles seriam capazes de nos derrotar." Ela ergueu a cabeça.

"Mas eles não conhecem nada melhor. Eles nunca experimentaram a alternativa. Eles sofreram uma lavagem cerebral. Igual a algumas pessoas que acreditam que ter sangue puro é melhor do que misturado. É algo que nós acreditamos ser verdade por séculos quando é somente preconceito. As leis Mendelianas já provavam em 1800 que traços são passados ao acaso e que, portanto puros-sangues reproduzindo com puros-sangues não necessariamente resultavam em bruxas e bruxos, mas também em abortos, o que torna o antigo hábito de fazer isso completamente inútil." Ele inclinou-se em sua cadeira. Ele estava gostando disso. Ele não achava que já tinha tido uma discussão num encontro. Tudo que ele fazia era olhar profundamente dentro dos olhos da garota e perguntar-se qual a cor da calcinha dela enquanto tecia-lhe elogios.

"Certo, eu posso aceitar isso, mas então como aconteceu? Os elfos domésticos subitamente esqueceram que eram mais poderosos do que nós e começaram a nos servir?"

"Talvez os bruxos tenham vencido uma guerra e fizeram os elfos trabalharem para eles, espalhando o boato que eles estavam na Terra somente para servir. Não levaria mais do que algumas gerações para que a verdadeira herança deles fosse esquecida."

"Os mais fracos derrotando os mais fortes?" Ela tomou um gole da água e encolheu os ombros elegantemente.

"Já aconteceu antes." Ele sorriu. Ele poderia ter continuado a discussão se quisesse, mas não tinha vontade. Até porque ela era bastante boa em defender seu ponto de vista, mesmo que fosse maluco.

"Vocês estão prontos para pedir?" O garçom havia se aproximado silenciosamente em seus sapatos polidos. Surpresos, ambos olharam para seus cardápios não-abertos.

"Você se importa?" Ele perguntou, uma cortesia que ele não oferecia normalmente às suas companhias.

"Vá em frente." Ele ordenou em francês, algo que derreteu o frio garçom um pouco e então retornou sua atenção total à garota a sua frente.

"Então, onde você aprendeu a falar francês?" Ele considerou sua mentira usual sobre ter um ouvido para línguas, mas ao invés contou a verdade.

"O terceiro marido da minha mãe era francês e ele se recusava a falar inglês. Um cara bem legal, só que não falava uma palavra de inglês. De qualquer forma, ele morou com a gente quando eu era pequeno e eu aprendi a língua. Eu quase não me lembro dele, mas lembro do francês." Em parte porque as garotas achavam bastante excitante, ele o polira. "Os outros namorados e maridos dela contribuíram com diferentes linguagens com o passar do tempo. Eu também falo italiano, russo, farsi e um pouco de japonês."

"Não o deixa confuso todos esses maridos diferentes?" Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Não muito. É como sempre foi. Eu não posso imaginar minha vida com meu pai e minha mãe estando juntos para sempre. Os seus pais ainda estão juntos?" Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Não, minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha nove anos. Meu pai é a única família que eu tenho." Subitamente ele se sentiu mal por nunca ter sentido falta de seu pai. Nunca o havia ocorrido sentir falta de um homem que mal o havia visto à luz do dia antes de 'desaparecer'; a mãe dele nunca tinha sido muito clara sobre o que tinha acontecido com seu pai.

"Eu sinto muito." As palavras soavam vazias e frias para ele, mas elas eram as únicas que ele possuía. "Eu não posso imaginar como isso deve ser."

"Não, e eu espero que você nunca tenha que descobrir", ela disse e sorriu docemente para ele. Ele pensou que nunca havia visto nada tão bonito quanto aquele sorriso. Ele estava para dizer isso quando a comida apareceu nos pratos deles. Ambos olharam para baixo e Blaise clareou a garganta, embaraçado com a idéia do que ele quase havia falado em voz alta. Certo, ele já havia dito milhares de vezes antes, o que o havia amedrontado era que dessa vez ele de fato _acreditava_ nisso. Simples, razoavelmente bonita Luna Lovegood quase o fizera dizer uma... _coisa_… tão meiga e retardada. Ela o fazia tão idiota. Desde quando ele tinha que recorrer a uma expressão tão esfarrapada quanto 'coisa_'_?

"Eu espero que você goste." Soou mais bruscamente do que ele pretendera, mas ela não pareceu notar.

"Eu também." Ela deu uma mordida e ele teve o prazer de ver os olhos dela se dilatarem em surpresa de novo. "Está fantástico." Ele sorriu.

"Eu fico feliz. Luna, você torce por algum time de quadribol?"

"Bem, Corvinal, é claro." Ele engoliu a raiva. Ele realmente não entendia como ela poderia ser tão leal a casa dela, não quando ele havia visto como eles a tratavam.

"Bem, além da Corvinal?"

"Eu gosto do Caerphilly Catapults, eu acho." Ele honestamente não podia acreditar na sua sorte.

"Sério? Eles estarão jogando contra o Montrose Magpies no próximo sábado. Meus preferidos. E acontece que eu tenho dois ingressos." Ou teria, tão logo ele mandasse uma coruja a sua mãe. Ela tinha tido um breve caso com o capitão do Magpies e, até onde ele sabia, eles ainda eram amigos. "Você gostaria de ir comigo?" Ela pôs seu guardanapo no colo.

"Como amigos?" Ela olhou para ele diretamente nos olhos e ele podia ouvir o próprio bater de seu coração em seus ouvidos. Ela dizia isso porque queria ir como amigos? Ele não sabia. Ele deveria dizer 'sim' e partir daí ou ele devia arriscar?

"Como um encontro." Ele pôs suas mãos sobre as delas na mesa e ela olhou surpresa para seus dedos entrelaçados. Ele esperava que suas mãos não estivessem suadas. _Merlin!Pare com isso! Pare de agir ridiculamente! Você é _Blaise Zabini_ pelo amor de Deus, você não fica com mãos pegajosas por causa de garotas. _

"Tudo bem." Ele sorriu e recebeu um sorriso bem tímido como resposta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Como foi?" Luna pulou ao ouvir as palavras.

"Ginny?"

"Venha, vamos para a cozinha. Eu quero ouvir tudo!" Ela arrastou a amiga para fora do dormitório escuro.

"Então, comece no começo, termine no fim e não deixa na de fora. Desembuche!" Quando elas estavam sentadas confortavelmente na cozinha, comendo sorvete de chocolate, Luna começou, não inteiramente certa do que contar.

"Bem, ele veio e me pegou. Ele ficou do lado de fora do quadro, encostado em um pilar, mas quando eu saí, ele se endireitou e me disse que eu estava maravilhosa. Nós usamos uma chave de portal para ir a um restaurante… Francês e muito chique… Eu não me lembro do nome... Xis alguma coisa?" Gina tossiu em seu sorvete.

"Chez Frederique? Isso _é_ chique."

"Então nós falamos sobre elfos domésticos e…"

"Péra, péra, vocês falaram sobre elfos domésticos? Num encontro?" Ela inclinou-se pra frente na sua cadeira.

"Você não devia?" Luna mordeu o lábio.

"Não existem regras sobre o que você deveria falar em um encontro. Ou melhor, existem várias, mas no seu caso eu não me preocuparia com elas. Você na verdade é o seu melhor quando é você mesma. Funciona para você por algum motivo."

"Você quer dizer que algumas pessoas fingem serem outras num encontro?" Luna parecia perplexa.

"Bem… sim. Eu acho que você quer impressionar a pessoa ou você está com medo de fazer algo errado. De qualquer forma, de volta ao assunto."

"Bem, ele não se importou em falar sobre elfos domésticos. Então nós falamos um pouco sobre nossas famílias e quadribol. Aí ele me perguntou se eu queria ir num segundo encontro. Ele quer ir a uma partida de quadribol no sábado."

"Antes de vocês saírem do restaurante? Ele perguntou antes de vocês saírem?" Gina perguntou com a boca cheia de sorvete.

"Sim, a nossa comida tinha acabado de chegar." Gina riu.

"Garota, ele gosta mesmo de você!" Ela parou de comemorar rapidamente. "Luna, como você se sente em relação a ele?" Sua amiga olhou para baixo para a tigela de sorvete.

"Eu não estou certa. Ele é bem legal, e gentil e bonito, mas ele não me faz sentir engraçada por dentro. Não é isso que deve acontecer quando você gosta de verdade de alguém?" Seus olhos azuis pareciam tristes e Gina uniu-se a ela em do outro lado da mesa.

"Eu acho. Mas não acontece logo. Para a maior parte das pessoas demora algum tempo. Você gostou do encontro?"

"Sim."

"Então por que não fazer de novo?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele não a notou observando-o tanto quanto o jogo; ele estava muito concentrado na partida. Quando o jogo terminou, com a vitória do Magpies, para a alegria de Blaise, Luna disse, "Eu gosto mais de você assim." Ele parou de ajudá-los a sair de seus assentos.

"Assim como?"

"Assim, quando você é você mesmo." Ela levantou e o deixou perplexo. Ele havia esquecido completamente de manter sua postura, havia estado arrebatado pela excitação do jogo. E ela não se importava. Ela gostava mais dele assim. Ele se levantou com o sentimento de estar bêbado com Felix Felicis.

Ele a alcançou, pegando a mão dela.

"Você é uma garota muito especial, Luna Lovegood." Ela teve que estender o pescoço para vê-lo, já que ele estava tão perto.

"Eu sei. As pessoas acham que eu sou estranha."

"E eu acho que você é única." Ele apertou a mão dela, finalmente notando que as pessoas ao redor deles estavam suspirando enquanto tentavam contorná-los para sair do estádio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"O que aconteceu para você estar parecendo tão abobado?" Draco levantou os olhos do livro quando Blaise entrou no dormitório.

"Dia agradável, eu acho." Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Você estava com a Lovegood, não é?"

"E?"

"Nada." Draco encolheu os ombros. "O que você acha que a sua mãe vai dizer?" Blaise afundou na poltrona oposta a Draco.

"Eu ainda tenho que manter minha mãe em dia com a minha vida pessoa. Nós vivemos vidas separadas. Eu sou um garoto grande agora. Além disso, eu não julgo os namorados dela."

"Certo." O príncipe da Sonserina soltou um bufo incomum. Blaise se esticou.

"Malfoy, eu nunca julgo. Eu zombo."

"Ah, os privilégios de ser rico e..." A voz dele morreu quando o pequeno objeto no criado-mudo apitou. Para qualquer um que não sabia o segredo era só um ordinário Plan-per-Week, um pequeno aparelho que podia armazenar seu plano por semana e lembrava-o através do apito de seus planos. Blaise, por outro lado, sabia que era encantado para apitar quando Weasley chamasse. A pequena tela podia mostrar pequenas mensagens e, vendo o sorriso incauto no rosto do amigo, Blaise adivinhou que a Weasley tinha conseguido escapar do trio de ouro e tinha algum tempo livre.

"Tenho que ir." Malfoy pegou sua capa e varinha.

"Ela te mantém numa rédea curta, não?" Blaise escarneceu. Draco se virou por um momento na porta com uma expressão de pensativa zombaria no rosto.

"Ficar aqui, olhar para sua cara feia e escutar suas desculpas esfarrapadas de insultos ou ir e ser violado por uma gata ruiva? Hmm, o que eu deveria escolher... Sinto muito, Zabini!" Ele saiu rapidamente e Blaise sorriu. Ele nunca havia imaginado que um dia ele ia gostar de Draco Malfoy de verdade, mas as pessoas mudavam. Ele estava feliz que havia alguém que podia entender remotamente o que ele sentia por Luna Lovegood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Senta comigo na minha mesa?" Ele tocou o ombro dela e ela se virou. Ela abriu a boca para protestar. "Você ainda pode ler a sua revista." Ela sorriu assentindo e ele enviou um sorriso convencido para os surpresos corvinais. Satisfeito em tê-la a salvo dos meios idiotas de seus companheiros de casa, ele se concentrou no Profeta Diário. Feliz o suficiente para ler as notícias podres do mundo e não somente a seção de esportes como ele fazia normalmente, ele comeu seu café-da-manhã, totalmente ignorante do resto do salão onde todo mundo continuava lançando olhares para a mesa da Sonserina. Ele nem notou a comoção na mesa da Grifinória até que a voz da caçula Weasley levantou-se acima do resto.

"E se for verdade, Rony? Eu não sei que direito você tem de se meter na minha vida!"

"Eu sou seu irmão, oras e eu não quero que você o veja!" Ambos se levantaram de seus lugares e agora estavam em pé, gritando um para o outro.

"Eu posso ver quem eu quiser tanto quanto eu posso dormir com quem eu quiser sem você dar um pio sobre isso, é a minha vida!" Weasley sentou e toda a cor de seu rosto desapareceu.

"Dormindo com..." Ele disse com uma voz fraca, mas ainda assim audível para todo mundo no salão silencioso. Como se fosse uma dica, Draco Malfoy entrou com sua usual expressão relaxada e dois guarda-costas atrás dele. Ele obviamente não tinha ouvido a gritaria e dirigiu-se para a mesa da Sonserina. Ele se sentou opostamente a Blaise, com as costas para o salão. Blaise levantou uma sobrancelha. Esse era de longe o mais interessante café-da-manhã que ele já tinha tido. Merecia um erguer de sobrancelhas.

"O que?" Malfoy perguntou irritado e Blaise olhou exatamente para trás dele. Ele se virou e viu a caçula Weasley andando na direção dele com determinação escrita em suas lindas feições. Ele se levantou como se preparando para se defender com a expressão 'o que eu fiz agora' no rosto quando ela pegou sua gravata verde e prata e o puxou para um beijo esmagador. Só levou um momento para Malfoy responder e seus braços foram ao redor dela, puxando-a para ainda mais perto. Um berro ultrajado escapou do irmão dela e em questão de segundos ele tinha cruzado o salão e separado o casal depois de dar um soco na mandíbula de Malfoy. Despreparado, o príncipe da Sonserina caiu no chão e Blaise se levantou. Socos eram bárbaros e algo que somente trouxas faziam. Bruxos usavam suas varinhas. Ainda assim ele pulou a mesa e levou Weasley com ele para o chão enquanto Potter estava se aproximando.

"Já basta." A voz de Dumbledore que normalmente era tão branda ressoou no salão e todos congelaram.

"Sr. Weasley, Sr. Malfoy e Sr. Zabini, por favor, vão para a minha sala e esperem lá. Amavelmente se abstenham de violar mais regras escolares."

Luna estava repentinamente ao seu lado e esticou a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

"Foi muito corajoso da sua parte, defender seu amigo assim."

"Só foi muito burro. Droga, meu braço dói!"

"Bem, eu achei que foi legal." Então ela o surpreendeu, novamente, beijando sua bochecha. Vagarosamente ele esfregou o lugar onde ela o havia beijado. Até agora ele tinha considerado que beijos na bochecha eram inaceitáveis e para bobões, mas muito brevemente ele teria que reconsiderar sua opinião sobre eles. A garota Weasley estava cuidando de Draco que ainda estava no chão. Ele estava sorrindo maliciosamente na direção do irmão Weasley, que estava lutando para se libertar de Potter. Blaise cutucou Malfoy com o pé e o levantou. A garota Weasley enviou ao irmão um olhar de desgosto e se levantou de sua posição ajoelhada, movendo-se rapidamente, deixando seu cabelo vermelho flutuando atrás dela.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eu acredito que não haverá repetições desse comportamento..." Ele levantou uma mão quando Weasley estava prestes a interromper, "seja provocada ou não, hmm?" Os dois sonserinos só assentiram e Weasley murmurou. "Você pode ir agora, Sr. Weasley." Arrogantemente espalhados em suas cadeiras, Blaise e Draco trocaram olhares sem expressão que falavam do constante preconceito contra a casa deles. Era completamente justificado na maioria dos casos, mas era tão… irritante.

"Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Zabini, eu preciso elogiá-los pelo discernimento que vocês mostraram hoje. Aquece o coração ver que alguns são capazes de ver além da rivalidade entre casas nos tempos de hoje." Ele assentiu e seus olhos azuis brilharam. "Vocês podem ir." Eles saíram e estavam no corredor quando a estatua de pedra fechou-se atrás deles.

"Maluco." Malfoy colocou as mãos nos bolsos e andou direto para as masmorras. Blaise só balançou a cabeça e o seguiu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isso é incrível. Eu adoro estar aqui em cima." Confortavelmente no topo da torre de Astronomia com uma pequena mesa para dois, Luna estava torcendo o pescoço para ver todas as estrelas.

"Eu estava esperando que você gostasse."

"Você é muito gentil. Por que você é tão gentil comigo?" Ele se mexeu no assento enquanto os olhos dela deixavam as estrelas para se fixar nele. Ele desviou o olhar, mais uma vez sem saber o que dizer.

"Eu não sei... Você me interessa, eu acho. Você me fascina e me intriga. Você me surpreende. Você não se importa com o que os outros pensam sobre você. É deslumbrante para alguém como eu. Quero dizer, toda a minha vida eu cresci pensando que tudo que importava era a aparência das coisas. Quando eu fiquei mais velho eu me tornei mais interessado no interior e nos motivos do que no que poderia ser visto e então eu conheci você, a primeira pessoa que eu conheci que é exatamente o que ela parece ser, que veste o seu interior orgulhosamente no exterior e isso, Luna Lovegood, é porque eu gosto de estar com você. Eu gosto de ver você feliz e para isso eu sou 'gentil' com você." Ela tinha virado a cabeça levemente para o lado e havia um pequeno rubor nas bochechas dela.

"Eu acho que você é muito especial, Blaise Zabini."

"Eu gosto de pensar que sim." Ele se inclinou sob a mesa e pôs sua mão sobre as dela. "Luna, você quer dançar comigo?"

"Nós não temos música", ela disse, prática.

"Você precisa de música?" Um sorriso apreciativo preencheu o rosto dela.

"Claro que não."

Não houve apalpadelas ou agarramento envolvidos, o que era quase uma primeira para Blaise, se você não contasse as vezes que ele havia dançado com a sua mãe e com sua velha professora dança. Com a nova, havia tido e muito. Isso era muito melhor, ele decidiu enquanto gentilmente guiava a garota esguia ao redor do topo da Torre de Astronomia com as estrelas observando em cima. A mão dele estava firmemente colocada ao redor da cintura dela e ele não estava surpreso de quão bem ela encaixava-se em seus braços; afinal, ele a havia escolhido. A proximidade era necessária já que não havia som para seguir além das fortes batidas de seu coração ressoando em seus ouvidos, mas Luna não parecia ter nenhum problema igualando cada passo dele.

"Está ficando tarde. Você deveria voltar antes do toque de recolher." Ela levantou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos dele e para sua grande alegria os olhos dela estavam ainda mais sonhadores do que normalmente. Ela assentiu e sorriu docemente.

"Obrigada pela noite maravilhosa, Blaise." Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um pequeno beijo na boca dele. Antes que ela pudesse mudar de idéia ele a tinha pressionado mais perto e aprofundado o beijo. Demorou um momento ou dois para ele perceber que ela estava lutando contra ele, tão entretido que ele estivera na maravilha total do momento. Ele a soltou e, com o que parecia um soluço, ela se desprendeu dele e correu.

"Luna, espere!" Mas ela já tinha ido. Furioso consigo mesmo, ele jogou os lindos talheres e pratos de cima da mesa, que atingiram o chão de pedra com um estrondo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Não estamos animados esta noite?" Malfoy entrou no aposento e enviou o comentário falso enquanto jogava sua capa sobre uma cadeira. Blaise não estava muito interessado em uma batalha de inteligência agora e só se concentrou em despejar mais Firewhiskey no copo. "Então, Lovegood não quis lhe dar a virgindade ou ela subitamente percebeu que grande idiota você é?" Com o seu mais sombrio olhar, Blaise entornou um trago digno de seu whiskey. "Esse é um olhar de ameaça ou você só está praticando parecer vesgo?"

"_Qual_ é o seu problema, Malfoy? Some!" O loiro pareceu ponderar aquilo por um momento.

"Não. Sobrou alguma coisa desse whiskey?"

Várias doses depois, ambos tinham concordado que garotas eram seres desnecessários e que eles deveriam entrar para um monastério. Depois de chamar por pó de flu três ou quatro dos monastérios que eles consideravam merecedores de suas presenças, eles desmaiaram no carpete.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um som abafado acordou Blaise algumas horas depois. Junto com o som, algumas dançarinas começaram a sapatear na sua cabeça, alguém começou um fogo na sua garganta, despejou areia na sua boca e enfiou penas de escrever em seus olhos.

"Aaaourghh", ou alguma coisa assim veio de perto da sua perna onde Draco Malfoy tinha provavelmente passado a noite.

"Ah, cara, me lembre de nunca mais beber."

"Só se você me lembrar."

"Certo, vamos lembrar um ao outro."

"Feito. Quão longe estão nossas camas?"

"Muito longe, eu diria."

"Então... nós ficamos?"

"Nós ficamos."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O teto do Salão Principal estava cinzento para combinar com o seu humor. Nunca na vida dele ele tinha errado tanto e ele temia que a tivesse afugentado para sempre. Ele encarou uns secundanistas por um momento, o que os mandou correndo pela porta e deixou os assentos deles vagos para ele. Malfoy logo se juntou a ele, zombateiramente bem disposto e já tendo sido bastante beijado às oito e meia da manhã.

"Então, ainda pendurado na Lovegood, é?"

"Sai pra lá." Seu companheiro encolheu os ombros e voltou sua atenção para a linda ruiva do outro lado do corredor. Sentindo-se sufocado, Blaise se levantou e deixou Draco com seu jogo doentio de 'estou olhando para você, mas fingindo que não estou'. Ele saiu do salão e perguntou-se quão baixo ele tinha caído para um sonserino por se sentir de verdade triste e sozinho. Ele sentiu um pequeno puxão na manga da sua veste.

"Blaise."

"Luna!" Ele clareou a garganta. Ele não tinha querido que o cumprimento fosse tão… agudo.

O cabelo dela estava solto e caía em uma cortina lisa e dourada nas costas dela. Ela estava brincando nervosamente com a alça da mochila e parecia comovedoramente vulnerável. Uma gelada bola de medo instalou-se no estômago de Blaise. Ela iria dizer que ela não queria vê-lo mais.

"Eu queria falar com você. Nós podemos…?" Ela puxou a manga dele devo e como um cachorrinho, Blaise seguiu. Ele o guiou até um corredor que era muito pouco usado exceto por alguns estudantes mais novos quando estavam gazeteando aulas ou tirando longos intervalos para ir ao banheiro. Ela puxou uma tapeçaria para o lado e o empurrou para detrás da peça. Havia um pequeno aposento por detrás com espaço suficiente para um banco estofado.

"Sente-se." Ele fez como ela mandou e esperou pelo o que, ele estava certo, seria um fim muito doloroso. "Eu... Em primeiro lugar, eu sinto muito" Blaise considerou andar para longe, fugir. "Eu sinto muito ter fugido daquele jeito, foi muito idiota. Mas você vê… eu nunca tinha feito aquilo antes e eu, bem, eu percebi que eu não podia fingir que tinha alguma idéia do que eu deveria fazer. Então… isso é algo muito embaraçoso para uma garota admitir e se você não quiser-"

"Espera. Você ainda quer me ver? Você não vai me dizer que eu sou muito experiente para você, o que é um jeito ridículo de dizer que eu já namorei muitas garotas?"

"Não, eu só achei que você não fosse querer me beijar já que eu não sou boa nisso."

"Bem, você está disposta a aprender? Então deixe-me ensinar você." Ele se levantou e lentamente pôs as mãos nos quadris dela, puxando-a um pouco mais pra perto. "Por que você não solta sua mochila?" Rapidamente ela a jogou no chão. Ele deixou as mãos subirem até a cintura dela, apreciando a sensação da pele quente que ele podia sentir suavemente através do suéter grosso que ela vestia. Com os olhos ainda abertos ele se aproximou até que os lábios dela estavam apenas um suspiro distante dos seus. "Agora eu já fiz todo o trabalho pesado para você. Agora só termine e nós teremos um beijo." Ela fechou a distância e pôs seus lábios nos dele. Ele sentiu seu autocontrole começar a escorregar e pensou brevemente sobre o perigo da abstinência. Rapidamente ele recuou. "Não foi difícil, foi?" Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Mas é realmente isso?" Ele não pode evitar sorrir.

"Não, Luna, é longe disso." Dessa vez ele começou o beijo e descobriu que ele também não estava de forma alguma enferrujado.

Corada e com os olhos arregalados, Luna recuou. Temendo que ele estivesse com a mesma expressão, o que nele somente iria fazê-lo parecer com uma ovelha, ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo.

"Wow", ela disse em voz baixa. Ele não pode evitar o sorriso largo que escapou ao seu controle.

"É?" Ela pôs uma mão na bochecha dele.

"É." O simples gesto que de qualquer outro pessoa além da mãe dele o teria repugnado ou divertido, dela era comovente. "Obrigada, Blaise. Pela lição" Então ela saiu do espaço apertado.

"O prazer foi meu, Luna."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eu estou enganado ou está tudo correto na Blaiselândia, talvez por causa da princesa loira de seu coração?" Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente.

"Pode ser. Na verdade, agora parece que nada poderia dar errado na Blaiselândia."

N/A: Alimente a autora, por favor!


End file.
